Come and See
by Fantasma Amico
Summary: Damon and Bonnie go on a roadtrip to save Stefan, but things go much, MUCH different than expected. Bamon. Klefan. Every ship in between.
1. Chapter 1

His face hit the dirt, he dug in his nails at the same time and the ground was all he saw as it began turning into mud around him, the rain finally pouring down madly. He didn't stay like this for too long before he felt his hair pulled and his entire body was lifted up with ease, then he proceeded to be flipped over like a ragdoll, his back hitting was now the very wet mud. A small groan escaped him, there was blood in and about his mouth and he licked at it with annoyance. He closed his eyes as a shadow fell over him and he felt another body laying on his torso.

"Oh, don't do that to me now, little demon. Open those pretty blues up, I want to see them." Slowly, Damon opened his eyes to look at the other vampire who was now practically laying on him, his chin resting on Damon's chest. He pulled up slightly, smirking at his requests being followed. "That's a good boy. I apologize for being so rough but...well, you're the hard-headed one. So I need to make sure you'll listen." Klaus pulled some of the strands of hair around Damon's face back, getting a better look at the dagger-like glare he was getting. "Don't be bitter, little demon, it looks bad on you. I just want to give you an offer."

Damon struggled under the other man's weight, wishing he was strong enough to push him off. "Unless that's my brother back and your head on a plate, I don't want it. Just get off of me, or kill me."

"Now why would I ever want to kill you?" Klaus gave a curious look as if considering the idea before lifting a hand up. "Oh, yes, well I suppose I did suggest it before. But the game has changed. I have your brother in the palm of my hand, and there's nothing you can rightly do about that. And soon I'll have your witch too-"

"You won't get Bonnie, she'd never do what you said."

"Actually, she _would. _She has nothing left, nothing except for you. If her cooperation is the only thing keeping me from ripping your head off, she'll do whatever I say. I'd just enjoy making this little deal a foursome." The somewhat confused look that Damon gave in return to the proposition caused Klaus to roll his eyes, sitting up straighter. "Not like that, you dirty minded little fool. I just mean we'd make one hell of a team. You're brother, he may have needed a push, but _you_, you're destructive by nature, you'd make a fantastic ripper. And Bonnie is strong enough to cause as much chaos as she pleases. We could be apocalyptic, the four horsemen if you will. You have no reason to be good, Damon, and you know it. So join us, have your brother, have your girl, and have a little fun. Or, sit here and be miserable. It's your choice."

As Klaus got off of him and he was able to sit up again, Damon slowly began to smile.

* * *

><p><em>Three months earlier...<em>

Irony was a tragic thing, or maybe it wasn't irony, perhaps it was just fate doing what it knew needed to be done. Danger followed Elena wherever she went since her parents died, and Jeremy had died more times than could be kept track of, it was by some amazing feat were both alive. But, only a week after everything seemed to be winding down to normal (with the exception of Stefan's abscence), they were both gone, dead. It wasn't by way a vampire or some other supernatural force, just a car accident, just like their parents. Nothing could be done because there was no preparing for it, Bonnie wasn't getting any more favours from witches either. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert were dead, buried next to their aunt and parents, and now Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett were completely alone.

There hate for each other was gone at the very least, they had gotten closer from the tragedy, but Damon hadn't expected anything to come out of it. Instead, he had decided that he was going to go find Stefan and get his brother back or die trying, because that was all he really had anymore. He didn't care what anyone else in Mystic Falls thought had happened to him, but he told Bonnie, still not thinking that would actually cause a reaction in her. However, as he was preparing to leave he found the small girl standing on his porch with a duffle bag.

"I said bye to Caroline," She looked at Damon's own bag and pointed at it. "Is that all you have or is there something else?"

Damon gave what was the most confused look she had ever seen from him. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie shrugged and began walking toward his car. "What does it look like? I'm going with you. Stefan's my friend too, I want to help him."

She grabbed onto the door handle and Damon put his hand over her's to stop her from opening it. "You're not doing that. This is your home, it isn't mine anymore. Just...stay." The witch glared, pushing his hand away and opening the door, throwing her bag into the back seats.

"There is nothing left for me here. Whether you like it or not, you're my friend now too. I'm not just going to sit idly and not know if you're alive or dead. Now let's go before Caroline shows up to hug you." Bonnie moved into the passenger's seat, buckling her seat belt and adjusting before shooting him a pointed look to get into the driver's seat. Damon rolled his eyes and obeyed her look, wondering just how eventful this roadtrip was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Thus far their little roadtrip had been uneventful, but perhaps Damon was impatient, it had only been three hours. "_The little witch doesn't sleep much, does she?" _ He thought, glancing at her leaning against the window, eyes closed. She had to have been that way at least fifteen minutes into the ride and she hadn't even mumbled since. "_Well, at least now I know how to shut her up." _Damon snickered to himself before immediately sighing after. His mood swings could be akin to that of a teenager and that was even more prominent when he was in complete silence. It was bothering him to no end, at least if he woke Bonnie up he would get some decent bickering.

Damon practically smacked the radio to turn it on, and Bonnie shot up in her seat when the beginning of Kashmir began to blare to the point the windows almost rattled. As she began to glare at him with tired eyes Damon turned the volume down, smiling an accomplished smile at her. "Have a nice nap, witchy?"

Bonnie stretched, purposely doing so far enough so that she would hit him in the head as she did. "I was, until you ruined it, and I didn't really take you for the Led Zeppelin type."

"Oh, but the seventies were one of the best decades I've had. The rock concerts always had the best women, stoned and horny from guitar solos, there was a certain spice to their blood that was fantastic. Not that I could ever take too much, because then I would've been staring at a wall for five hours, but they were fun. I guess there's some nostalgia there, though the Zeppelin concerts weren't always the best. Pink Floyd, those were great, whatever those people were smoking I wish I'd had growing up. It would've made my father _much_ more tolerable." Damon was gushing, and it was a moment before he realized the disapproving look coming from the passenger seat. He rolled his eyes, shutting the music completely off again and slinking down a bit. "You should really try being more fun once and awhile."

The witch shifted in her seat, looking out the window. "My definition of fun and the Damon Salvatore definition of fun are a bit different." She straightened up, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the trees going by. "Do you have any idea where we are going, or are we just winging it, because I don't see that being very successful."

Damon turned onto a different exit, giving Bonnie hope that he did have some kind of plan, and the playful glare she got from the vampire erased her doubts. Though, with Damon, she wasn't sure if him knowing what he was doing was a good thing, he wasn't exactly the smartest with his plots and ideas most of the time. His amused tone didn't help matters, either. "Of course I do, I'm not completely stupid. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a girl, who's said she's seen Klaus around Chicago. I figured that would be the best place if any to start. But we're just a little bit out of West Virginia right now, so I figured we could stop for now. Besides, now that I have you, I have another idea in mind."

Bonnie gave an apprehensive look that made him smirk and what seemed like seconds later the car came to a stop. When she looked out they were parked in front of a shabby looking motel, one that she expected was not a place that Damon would've preferred to stay, but would have to do in the middle of nowhere. "Stay here," Damon opened the door, sliding out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute." The door was slammed shut again before she could disagree, and glaring she unclipped her seatbelt and began to shift around to get her bag out of the backseat. As she struggled to grab her belongings she slid out of the front and fell into the backseat, clutching onto her duffel as she did.

She'd just begun to sit back up when she heard the door swing open next to her, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise. Damon looked into the car and smirked at the sight of her. "A little jumpy, hmm witchy? We have a room, let's go."

Damon grabbed her bag as well as his own as she made her way out of the car, and she gave him a suspicious look as he pulled out a key to one of the front rooms. "You were only in there a minute..." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she followed him. "Are we _paying_ for this room?"

He opened the door to the room, turning as he did to get her a bewildered look. "You think I would pay for this piece of crap?" Smirking he held the door open waiting for her to walk in, and Bonnie rolled her eyes as she made her way into the rather subpar looking motel room. The wallpaper was peeling off (and was incredibly ugly, at that), there wasn't even a television and she was definitely going to be scared to see the bathroom, but none of that was what made her stop in her tracks as the door closed behind her.

"Uh...Damon?"

"_Hmm?" _He put the key back in his pocket and threw their bags on the carpet next to the door, not looking at the same thing she was.

"Can we get another room? A bigger one, maybe?"

"All of their rooms are the same, Bonnie."

"...Damon. _There's one bed."_

"Is there?" The vampire finally glanced at the bed, clearly hiding an amused smirk. "Oh well. I could ask for extra pillows if you want to make a barrier away from me."

Bonnie sighed, plopping on the edge of the bed. "_Cute._ So what new addition to your plan involves me?"

"Well, while you were busy sleeping I made a stop to pick up a few things." Damon picked up his duffle again to sit it on a chair, unzipping it and pulling several things out. The first was a map which he unrolled on the table causing Bonnie to stand up and take a look at it. It looked like a normal U.S. map that he could've bought anywhere, and she was beginning to get the idea already. The second thing he pulled out was a knife, and now she was sure of what he meant. "I may not be able to track Klaus, but with me you can track Stefan."

The witch nodded, bending down to grab a book out of her own bag. Tracking anyone could be difficult if you had no trace of them, but if you had someone related to them by blood, you could get the basic idea of where they were. "Hold still." Grabbing the knife and holding onto Damon's arm, Bonnie muttered a few phases of Latin before slicing into his arm, the blood sliding down onto the map and moving slowly across it. The blood slid from one point of the map completely off of it and onto the table. She furrowed her brow before looking up at Damon, who seemed fairly confused.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Realizing she was still gripping it tightly, Bonnie let go of his arm before shifting around in her stance and answering. "It means we're going to need a bigger map, or a globe maybe. And some passports. They aren't in the country."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie Bennett was much more comfortable than she expected. Falling asleep while avoiding even slightly touching Damon (while he continued to inconviently roll in her direction) had proven difficult, but once she had finally managed to do so she was feeling more at peace than she had in a very long time. She guessed it was the thought that she was miles and states away from Mystic Falls and all the burden that was now attached to it, but whatever it was there was an enourmous amount of ease to it. She sleepily tugged for her blanket while snuggling into her spot with a smile, before a movement beneath her caused her to jump awake.

She stared at the other side of the bed, which was completely empty aside from her pillows and blanket. She did this for a moment, stalling, before looking under her to see Damon asleep. Unsure how to feel about the situation, she slowly released her grip on the bottom of his shirt, trying to move away from him before he possibly awoke. Bonnie managed to make her way onto her own side of the bed with relief until a smirk appeared on Damon's face. "Sharing a bed isn't such a problem now, is it?"

Sliding even more away from him, Bonnie could feel her face warming up quickly. She stumbled over her words, failing to hide her embarassment. "How...how long have you been awake?"

Damon sat up, looking cockier than ever, tilting his head to the side. "Long enough to know you think I am a very comfortable bed. By the way, do you just randomly shove your hands under your blanket in your sleep?"

The witch gave a confused look from the question, shrugging lightly. "I guess I might, why?"

Damon glanced down at his pants, raising an eyebrow pointedly without looking at her. "No reason."

Turning bright red and widening her eyes, Bonnie slid off the bed quickly. "I...I need to take a shower." She grabbed her bag before quickly moving toward the bathroom. "Go find a world map or something, I am _not_ staying here another night with you."

As she slammed the door she took a breath to calm herself, listening to Damon walk over and lean against the door. "I was already thinking about it while you were sleeping, and I have a place in mind."

Bonnie glanced at the door, raising a curious brow even though he couldn't see her. "Really? Where?"

The vampire smirked on his side of the door, sounded very pleased with himself. "_It's a surprise."_

"Well _that_ sounds very reassuring coming from you." She smiled slightly before dropping it, thinking of an earlier comment of his. "...Damon?"

"_Hmm?_"

He sounded very casual like he was in a good mood, not expecting her to ask him a serious question, and it made her hesitant. She didn't exactly want to be travelling for hours with Damon Salvatore at his grumpiest, but she couldn't just go on ignoring things either. She took a step closer to the door before replying quietly, "How long has it been since you actually slept?"

For a moment he didn't reply, and Bonnie was ready to move to the shower and forget the question had ever happened. Sometime between Elena and Jeremy's deaths and now, her and Damon had learned to tell each other their feelings or problems with out much resistance, but generally that seemed rather one-sided, Damon was still stubborn and putting up a mask as he always did. The only difference was now Bonnie saw through it much easier than she did before. Finally, as she was about to step away, she heard him shift his weight along the door. "I haven't since I was bitten. Not because of that, obviously, just..." He was doing that thing, where he started a sentence and decided he would be better off not finishing it. Luckily, Bonnie had smacked that habit out of him too. "...I knew I needed to focus on finding Stefan, knowing he wasn't dead, and that is more important than anything else. And with Elena gone, I guess I haven't really taken time to mourn her for myself. It's been more so the question...of how I'm going to tell Stefan she's dead."

Bonnie instinctively reach for the door handle, ready to open it before stopping herself. She wasn't really sure what she would do or could do to make him feel better, and somewhere in the back of her mind she was wondering when making Damon feel better had become a priority to her. She sighed softly, unsure of what she was supposed to say. "You'll figure out how to tell him, it'll be okay."

From the other side of the door she heard a humourless and skeptical laugh, the kind that he seemed to have far too often. "Right. If Klaus has him doing what he wants, that means he's the old Stefan. Old Stefan gave current me a good run for his money. If I tell him about it in that state, there's no coming back from it, he's gone. And if I wait, he'll probably hate me. So, how exactly is it going to be okay, Bonnie?"

Staring at the door for a long moment, she tried to think of something reassuring to say, that would convince him he wasn't going to lose his brother forever. There was nothing there, just a giant blank, except for the voice in her unconscious that was too soft for her to hear. _You have me._ Instead, she moved away, over to the shower to turn on the water, and as it started up Damon moved away from his side of the door as well.


End file.
